


lovin is easy

by giirthquake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Meowrails, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giirthquake/pseuds/giirthquake
Summary: nepeta is scared of thunderstorms and equius is a good moirail.sorry this is short meowrails is just so comforting to me and i wanted to write smth 🥺
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	lovin is easy

Another boom of thunder made me yelp and nuzzle back into Equius's chest. He pet my head as gently as he could, which was still a little rough, but it comforted me nonetheless. I hated this. Feeling so anxious and scared over something as simple as thunder. Obviously, I knew it was just sound and I wasn't in any danger. I'm a fierce predator who hunts dangerous creatures daily for fucks sake! Still, I couldn't help but feel the hair on the back of my neck raise and feel my defenses flare up at every low rumble outside. 

"It's okay, Nepeta." Equius offered. He wasn't always the best when it came to being comforting, which is funny since that's a big part of being a moirail, but just knowing that he was there for me and hearing his voice always made me feel better. 

I purred in response and wrapped my arms around his waist, snuggling him a little closer. 

Eventually, the storm died down and the thunder wasn't as loud or as frequent. Now the only sound was rain softly pattering against the window. 

"Are you going to be okay now, Nep?" Equius asked. 

"Yeah. But is it okay if we stay like hiss a little longer? I'm really comfy." I replied, not bothering to lift my head to talk to him. 

"Of course. I'm comfortable too." He chuckled. 

Moments like these are the best. Equius being relaxed hearing him actually laugh was so rare these days. He's so on edge around everyone else, so it's really nice to just be with him. Seeing him for who he really is makes me remember why I'm so pale for him in the first place. 

I try to subtly let him know how I feel by tracing a diamond shape on his arm with my finger. He smiles and paps me, so I guess he got the message. 

The rhythm of his chest softly rising and falling, combined with his arms around me and the sound of the rain outside was so soothing, and I felt my eyelids start getting heavy. 

"Equius?" I murmured. 

"Hm?" 

"'M gettin' sleepy." 

"Me too." 

Obviously, I took that as a sign that it was okay to pass out right then and there. My eyes closed and I drifted off, still holding my moirail and listening to the rain.


End file.
